


Это неплохая жизнь, Баки Барнс

by Loosh, Taytao



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: It's a Wonderful Life, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loosh/pseuds/Loosh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytao/pseuds/Taytao
Summary: Это мир без Баки Барнса.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's an Adequate Life, Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531715) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



> Старый перевод, который мы почему-то не донесли до архива. Исправляемся :)
> 
> R за насилие, старбакс – PG-13; идея фика позаимствована из фильма «Эта прекрасная жизнь» (It's a Wonderful Life, 1946).

 

Было что-то правильное, думал Баки, в том, чтобы умереть там же, где родился. Утро только начиналось — «ни свет ни заря», сказала бы его мать об этом прозрачно-тонком отрезке времени между полночью и рассветом. Он вспомнил это только что. Было раннее утро, ни свет ни заря, и он шел по краю проезжей части Бруклинского моста. Когда Баки переводил взгляд за несущие тросы, он видел отражения Бруклина и Манхэттена на Ист-Ривер, сверкающие и яркие даже в ночной мгле. Время от времени мимо проезжала машина, заставляя его тень метаться под ногами, словно призрак.

Баки казалось, он помнил, как по этому мосту ходили трамваи и поезда метро, но иногда ему не удавалось отличить обрывки своей памяти от того, во что ему просто сказали поверить. Действительно ли он ехал в город на трамвае, когда у них были деньги, чтобы пойти на танцы в Гарлеме, и Стив смотрел на него сияющим взглядом, подняв голову, или это всего лишь воображение заполняло пустоты в его прошлом? Баки помотал головой; в ней начинался настоящий бардак от мыслей, что было настоящим, а что — нет. В конце концов, какая разница? В 2015-м на Бруклинском мосту осталось место только для машин, велосипедов и пешеходов.

После того, как еще одна машина проехала мимо и больше ничто не бросало на него свет, он с легкостью перебрался через ограждение на внешний край моста. Он мог бы уйти из жизни в том же месте, где появился на свет, и замкнуть круг боли и хаоса, вызванных по его вине. Это было бы… соразмерно. Какая-то важная часть мироздания вернулась бы к равновесию. Баки не особо верил в Бога, но отлично знал, что Вселенная требует кровь за кровь.

Он только надеялся, что в нем будет достаточно.

Стояла ранняя осень — пока еще только обещание холода, но не угроза. Он закрыл глаза и повернул лицо навстречу слабому ветру. Нос и кончики ушей у него быстро замерзли. За веками он увидел образ Стива, каким он был когда-то: мелким и решительным, способным обнять его крепко-крепко. Затем образ перетек в блестящую новую версию: большое тело, здоровое сердце — беззащитное перед ударом, который нанес Баки, когда сказал: «Оставь меня в покое, Стив. От меня одни беды. Держись подальше».

Баки знал правду: Стиву было бы лучше, не появись Баки на свет вовсе.

Он открыл глаза. Наклонился к реке, держась за ограждение металлической рукой. Если он ударится о воду под нужным углом — она будет как бетон, его разнесет на части еще прежде, чем он поймет, что произошло. А если и нет, что ж. Рука потянет его на дно, словно камень, вода заполнит горло, легкие и желудок, и река заберет его себе. Так или иначе, все будет кончено. Придет к своему завершению. И если такие, как он, имеют право на покой, может, он наконец обретет его.

Баки глубоко вдохнул и ослабил хватку. Тогда-то он и услышал:

— Чего делаешь?

Он посмотрел вправо и увидел девочку. Не старше шестнадцати, худая как щепка, темноволосая; она сидела на ограждении, свесив босые ноги. Темно-синее платье из плотной ткани, следы грязи на торчащих коленках. Она подняла голову и посмотрела на него, вопросительно изогнув брови над зелено-голубыми глазами.

— Слезь оттуда! — крикнул он.

— А что, тут опасно что ли?

— Да!

— Не бойся, — сказала девочка и поднялась.

В воздух. Под ногами у нее ничего не было. Баки вздрогнул всем телом. Она широко ухмыльнулась, повертела бедрами в коротком танце, и внезапно из глубин его памяти поднялось имя.

— Бекка.

— Смотри не надорвись, — ответила его сестра. — Привет, куриные мозги.

— Какого черта…

Она пожала плечами и повернулась, как и он, в сторону Ист-Ривер.

— Есть те, кому ты важен, — сказала она. — Иногда — Вселенная слышит.

По капле возвращались воспоминания. Последний раз они виделись перед его отъездом в сорок третьем. Ему было двадцать шесть, ей — двадцать один, и она была без ума от какого-то сопляка, надевшего ей на палец дешевое колечко. Их родители давно умерли, а друг с другом они не были близки. Когда он сказал ей, что получил назначение, она крепко обняла его, но не заплакала. В этой новой беспокойной жизни ему ни разу даже в голову не пришло узнать, как сложилась ее судьба. Ему ни разу не пришло в голову, что у него вообще может быть семья. Он так долго был всего лишь одушевленным оружием. У оружия не бывает ни матерей, ни отцов, ни вредных младших сестер.

— Скажи, ты…

Она не столько повернулась, сколько переместилась в воздухе, чтобы он смотрел ей прямо в лицо. Склонила голову. Она выглядела как не одна сотня девочек, которых он убил.

— Я что, Бак?

— Ты хорошо прожила свою жизнь? — спросил он хриплым голосом. — Ты дожила до старости?

Улыбка на ее губах была слишком понимающей для ребенка. Он решил, что она и не была ребенком — духом или безумной галлюцинацией, порожденной мозгом за секунду до смерти. Наверное, он уже спрыгнул с моста, и подсознание попыталось защитить его вот таким способом.

— Знаешь, — ответила она, — думаю, что да.

Баки кивнул и перевел взгляд на черные воды реки.

— Слушай, Бекс, — сказал он. — Я должен это сделать. Это важно.

— Да ну? И что тут такого важного?

— Бешеных собак нельзя оставлять в живых.

— Пф-ф, — она закатила глаза и отмахнулась. — Не вижу пены изо рта. И воды ты точно не боишься.

— Я сделал много плохого. Мне не стоило вообще рождаться. Мир был бы лучше, не будь в нем меня.

Бекка лишь улыбнулась во весь рот. Баки помнил эту улыбку. И помнил, что нужно закрывать самые больные места, когда она появлялась.

— Волшебные слова, братишка, — сказала она и вцепилась обеими руками в его правую, которая была свободна. Ее ладони были туманом, и он упал, но вверх и все выше, и выше, и выше.

 

* * *

 

 

Баки открыл глаза и обнаружил себя в узком проходе между домами. Он завертелся, сбитый с толку, и нахмурился, заметив Бекку — та сидела на каких-то ящиках и болтала ногами.

— Где мы? — спросил он. — Верни меня назад.

— Обязательно верну, — ответила она. — Когда закончим.

Она достала сигарету из пачки, которую наколдовала будто из воздуха. Зажгла щелчком пальцев, глубоко вдохнула дым, ее ресницы задрожали от облегчения. Внезапно в нем горячо засвербила давняя тяга.

— Эй, дай мне тоже, малявка, — сказал он. Бекка ухмыльнулась и кинула ему пачку, но когда он поднял руки, чтобы поймать, та просто пролетела сквозь них. — Что за?..

— Привыкай, приятель, — сказала она. — Мы не совсем здесь, смекаешь?

— Слушай, через сколько пройдет эта галлюцинация? Было весело, но у меня очень срочные дела.

Она промолчала, затянулась еще раз и прищурилась, высматривая что-то за его спиной. Баки обернулся и проследил линию ее взгляда — на полном ходу к ним приближались трое парней, таща с собой кого-то помельче. До боли знакомая светлая голова болталась у их плеч, и у Баки сжалось сердце.

— Бек…

— Они тебя даже не видят, Баки.

Не сбавляя скорости, они дошли до него — _сквозь_  него — и бросили Стива на землю.

— Поднимайся, заморыш, — сказал один из троицы и пнул Стива по ребрам.

Баки бросился на них, занеся металлическую руку для смертельного удара, и остался стоять посреди сцены — в самом прямом смысле. Сквозь него торчали тела нападавших, а его собственные ноги были где-то у Стива в животе. Стив свернулся, поджав колени и закрыв руками голову, но это не помогало от пинков, которые сыпались на него, и сколько бы Баки не махал кулаками, сколько бы не орал что есть силы, он не мог ему помочь.

Раздался голос Стива — хриплый, с присвистом, но достаточно громкий:

— Какими же надо быть трусами, чтобы втроем бить одного.

— Ох, Стиви, нет.

Баки умоляюще посмотрел на Бекку: она ведь теперь была каким-то джинном или вроде того, но та лишь вернула взгляд с каменным лицом.

— Хотя чего ждать от болванов, которые домогаются до женщин в подземке, — продолжал Стив.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Баки, потому что больше ему ничего не оставалось, — пожалуйста, хватит.

Он беспомощно смотрел, как очередной пинок пришелся прямо в грудь, и Стив затих. Баки опустился на колени рядом с ним. Он так бы хотел вдохнуть воздух Стиву в легкие, прижать к себе его голову. Так бы хотел стать оружием, в которое его превратили, когда это было нужнее всего.

Шпана отступила назад, один из них тихо выругался.

— Конрой, сваливаем отсюда, живо.

— Давай, старик, пока нас не заметили, — сказал другой, дергая своего вожака за рукав.

Конрой плюнул Стиву прямо в лицо. Все трое развернулись и вышли из прохода. Стив с усилием втянул воздух последний раз и обмяк, свет ушел из его глаз. Из разбитого рта потекла струйка крови.

Баки едва успел отвернуться, прежде чем его вывернуло. Он хотел бы расплакаться, но не смог. Остались лишь ступор и пустота внутри. Когда Баки наконец смог подняться, он ткнул пальцем в сторону Бекки и закричал:

— Что это было?! Зачем ты мне это показала?! Это неправда, это какой-то мерзкий бред, чем ты вообще думала?! Прекрати сейчас же, Бек!

Он с трудом дышал, и в глазах у него жгло, а Бекка, чтоб ее, лишь с жалостью взглянула на него.

— Это мир, о котором ты мечтал, — ласково сказала она.

— О чем ты?! Завязывай со своими загадками и верни меня обратно. Я теперь с огромным удовольствием сброшусь с того моста.

— Это мир, в котором тебя нет, Бак, — ответила она. — Ты никогда не рождался.

—…Что?

— Он был болен, ты заметил? Этот хрип. Воспаление легких, не леченое. И затем получил ногой прямо в грудь. Он был способен на многое, Баки, но ты не хуже меня знаешь, что он не был создан для драк.

— Это полный бред, все было по-другому.

— Здесь не было тебя, Бак, — продолжила она, и Баки начало трясти. — Ты не помогал ему с лекарствами, не согревал его, когда промерзала комната, и не пришел на помощь, когда три трусливых отморозка хотели его избить. В 1940-м Стив Роджерс умирает в этом переулке, и его тело находят лишь спустя несколько часов. — Она спрыгнула с ящиков, отбросила сигарету и обошла остывающий труп лучшего, что случилось в жизни Баки. — По крайней мере, его похоронят рядом с родителями.

Баки замахнулся на собственную сестру, но его кулак рассек лишь пустоту.

 

* * *

 

 

Они вывалились в пустой коридор. Он выглядел как любой другой в тех домах, где они со Стивом жили, когда были молодые, без денег и совсем одни. Невозможно было отличить один от другого.

Баки повернулся к Бекке.

— Уже не смешно. Верни меня назад сейчас же.

— Не-а, — сказала она. — Приказы есть приказы, сам понимаешь.

— И кто отдает приказы тебе?

— Конкретно этот пришел от высшего начальства.

Баки уставился на нее.

— Ты издеваешься? Бог существует и сидит где-то в кабинете?

Бекка засмеялась, мотая головой.

— Не совсем, — ответила она. — И в любом случае, я не об этом. Я имела в виду босса ангелов-хранителей. Вообще, там кошмар какая бюрократия, тебе бы не понравилось.

— Хватит пудрить мне мозги.

— Будь у меня тело, я бы сейчас хорошенько послюнявила палец и засунула тебе в ухо.

— Я ухожу, — сказал Баки. — Все, я пошел.

— Валяй.

Баки развернулся к ней спиной и спустился на четыре лестничных пролета вниз. Через закрытые входные двери он прошел, будто их там и не было. Его ослепило солнце, и он снова оказался в коридоре. Бекка одарила его бесстрастным изгибом брови.

— Твою мать!

— Устраивайся поудобнее, Бак. Никто тебя до конца экскурсии не отпустит, так что можешь попробовать насладиться видами.

— Насладиться? Предполагается, что я буду наслаждаться, увидев, как Стив умирает прямо у меня на глазах, а я ничего не могу сделать?

— Ладно, пожалуй, не лучший выбор слов.

Баки вздохнул и сунул руки в карманы. Прошелся по коридору.

— И что этому боссу от меня нужно?

— Мир в огромном долгу перед тобой, — ответила Бекка, вся легкость испарилась из ее голоса. — Мы серьезно относимся к таким вещам.

Баки стиснул челюсть, сжал кулаки.

— Тебе должно быть известно, — сказал он твердо, — что я сделал. Сколько всего я разрушил. Где-нибудь у вас наверняка лежит дело на меня, в локоть толщиной.

— Как насчет того, что ты спас?

Баки покачал головой, сдвинув брови.

— Только потому, что я спас Стива, а Стив стал Капитаном Америкой? Вся моя ценность для мира — в том, что я стоял на страже у него за спиной? Я не говорю, что это плохая причина, чтобы жить, но даже ты не сможешь поспорить, будто я все еще нужен ему. Так зачем же мне оставаться?

— Всегда будет Капитан Америка, пусть даже и не Стив, — сказала Бекка. — Мы говорим о тебе, Бак. Есть мир, где Стива никогда не было, но там все по-другому, смекаешь?

— Я приношу в мир лишь смерть и разрушение. Я должен покончить с этим.

Бекка с нежностью посмотрела на него и протянула руку.

— Я так давно ни к кому не прикасалась, — тихо произнесла она. — Хотела бы я сделать это сейчас.

— Вот только не надо этих нежностей.

Отвернувшись, Баки увидел, что по лестнице поднялся худощавый мужчина с россыпью веснушек на лице, в руках он нес бумажный пакет. Он выругался, безуспешно пытаясь попасть ключами в замочную скважину, — его голос дрожал. Баки увидел слезы у него на ресницах и перевел взгляд на Бекку, но та лишь взмахнула рукой, приглашая Баки проследовать за этим мужчиной. Она не обратила внимания, когда прямо в нее захлопнулась дверь.

В убогую квартирку едва помещалось что-то помимо кровати и стопок книг. Они со Стивом жили в таких же. Мужчина поставил пакет на небольшой расшатанный стол, пошарил в кухонных шкафчиках и налил в стакан бурбона на добрых пять пальцев. Залпом выпил его, налил еще, снова выпил. Вытер рот рукой и опустился на единственный стул. Достал из пакета Смит-Вессон 38-го калибра и уверенным движением зарядил в него один-единственный патрон. Осторожно обхватил дуло ртом и крепко зажмурился.

— Какого хрена? — сказал Баки. — Бекка…

— Не помнишь его?

— Нет!

— Вспоминай, Бак.

— Я пытаюсь!

— Пытайся лучше.

 _Малыш Джо (в доках) — мисс Джозефина в темноте клубов, на высоких каблуках — приходит на работу с огромным синяком под глазом и разбитым ртом._ _Он не смотрит в сторону Баки, но во время перерыва, когда бригадир отлучается, Баки тащит его в угол и спрашивает, что, черт возьми, случилось._

_— Муж моей сестры, — говорит тот. — Узнал, что я… Узнал, кто я._

_— Твою мать, Джо, как?_

_— Бак, слушай. Вам со Стивом лучше пока никуда не высовываться._ _Сидите дома. Позаботься о нем, понял?_

_— Мы со Стивом не боимся какого-то сраного…_

_— Он коп, Бак, — говорит Малыш Джо. — Муж моей сестры — коп._

_Он сбрасывает руку Баки с плеча и уходит._

_— Рейды, — говорит он напоследок, и у Баки скручивает живот._

_Когда вечером Баки возвращается домой, их сосед — кроткого вида мужчина со слегка подпрыгивающей походкой — приветливо улыбается ему._ _Баки облизывает губы и прежде, чем тот успеет достать ключи, подходит к его двери._

_— Привет, друг, — говорит он. — Как тебя звать?_

_— Джефферсон Макмертри, — откликается тот, протягивая руку. — Зови меня Джефф._

_Баки отвечает на рукопожатие._

_— Баки Барнс._

_— Знаю, — говорит Джефф._ _Он наверняка и сам понимает, что его улыбка — это приглашение, которое Баки не может принять._ _Он не мог не видеть Стива._ _Не мог не видеть, как Баки смотрит на него._

_— Слушай, мне сегодня намекнули кое о чем, возможно, тебе будет интересно._

_— Да? И что же это за намек?_

_— Намек, что таким, как мы, стоит не высовываться какое-то время._

_Улыбка сползает с лица Джеффа, он тихо отвечает:_

_— Спасибо, я… Спасибо._

_Баки хлопает его по спине и уходит._ _Стив уже дома, и Баки ни секунды не медля сгребает его в охапку, глубоко вдыхает, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, и не отпускает долго-долго._

Прогремел выстрел, и Джефферсон Макмертри с глухим стуком свалился со стула. По полу потек ручеек крови. У Баки заколотилось сердце, стало тяжело дышать. Бекка обошла тело, разглядывая его с отстраненным любопытством.

— На этот раз рядом с ним живет парочка молодоженов, которые только и делают, что трахаются и орут друг на друга, — сообщила она. — Некому было его предупредить.

Баки подошел к закрытому окну и высунулся через стекло, с жадностью глотая воздух, который вонял дымом, выхлопными газами и немного — мусором, но все равно был прохладным и успокаивающим.

Невдалеке парила Бекка.

— Он был в своем праве, — сказал Баки. — Это была его жизнь и его тело. Нас не касается, что он решил с ними сделать.

— Повторяй, пока не поверишь, — ответила Бекка. — Хочешь узнать, что с ним стало в мире, где был ты?

— В настоящем мире.

— А это зависит от точки зрения.

— Нет, я не хочу этого знать.

— Он писал пьесы, — сказала она, не обращая внимания. — Влюбился. Ему разбили сердце. Он снова влюбился, и ему снова разбили сердце, и он снова влюбился. Участвовал в Стоунволлском восстании. Читал лекции о профилактике СПИДа, пока правительство с радостью смотрело, как умирают такие, как он. В 2012-м сочетался браком с человеком, которого любил. Он умер старым и счастливым, и его жизнь имела смысл. Не вот так, не в мире, где его тела не обнаружат еще несколько дней.

— Не смей меня обвинять, — оборвал ее Баки. — Я здесь ни при чем, не смей меня обвинять.

Бекка развела руками и подняла брови.

— А кто тебя обвиняет? — сказала она. — Тебя ведь даже не существует.

Бекка коснулась его, но Баки вновь ощутил лишь слабое покалывание вместо настоящего прикосновения, а потом их снова закружило и утащило в небытие.

 

* * *

 

 

Баки споткнулся, когда их выбросило на базе Гидры.

— Почему со мной все время так? — сказал он. — Почему я не могу пройти сквозь стену или хотя бы не вываливаться как придурок?

— Восприятие во многом зависит от ожиданий, — ответила Бекка. — В своих мыслях ты все еще ходишь по земле.

Она заскользила по пустым коридорам. Мерцающие лампы на потолке освещали ее, как в фильме ужасов. Баки потер колени и побежал, догоняя ее.

— Как ты вообще оказалась на таком задании? — сказал он. — Даже не представляю, какое было нужно резюме.

Бекка не отвечала довольно долго, и Баки молча следовал за ней. Периодически откуда-то доносилось лязганье и громкое гудение ламп. Время от времени — крики.

— Я много думала о тебе, — наконец произнесла Бекка. Баки оторвался от усиленного разглядывания собственных ног вместо изящного убранства Гидры и поднял голову. Он увидел только ее затылок и растрепанный хвост. — Я умерла в 2007-м. Тебя не было уже шестьдесят два года. И каждый день я думала о тебе.

Баки сглотнул.

— Я так хотела узнать тебя лучше, — продолжила она. — Я упустила эту возможность, когда мы оба были живы. Сожаление пожирало меня. Я назвала сына в твою честь.

— Господи, Бек.

— Джимми, — сказала она. — Я хотела называть его Джеймсом или Джейми, но Джимми как-то прицепилось и все. Он погиб во Вьетнаме.

В грудь Баки ударила волна из горя и злости — с такой силой, что его замутило, а на глазах выступили слезы. Он не плакал с тех пор, как перестал был собой.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он, и этого было недостаточно, этого никогда не будет достаточно.

— Забавно, да? Назвала в честь брата, с которым никогда не была близка, и потеряла точно так же. Его смерть ранила меня куда больше, без обид.

— Никаких обид. Само собой больше, — ответил Баки. — Само собой.

— Но все равно, я постоянно думала именно о тебе. Я не могла вспомнить твоего лица. Все, что было у меня — твои фотографии из армии. Я забыла твой голос и как ты двигался, и это преследовало меня. Я чувствовала себя виноватой. — Она невесело рассмеялась: — Теперь я знаю гораздо больше о чувстве вины. Она… не слишком продуктивна. Это только способ убедить себя, что ты хороший человек, даже если сидишь на месте и не делаешь ничего для исправления своих ошибок. Но на самом деле я жалела, что уделяла тебе так мало внимания, и когда Джимми умер, я использовала эти сожаления, чтобы мучить себя. Если бы я смогла разгадать секреты брата и тайну его смерти, то, возможно, я бы добралась и до причин смерти моего сына. Я пыталась понять логику, но в том, что мальчишки умирают на войне, никакой логики нет — это всегда бессмысленно, ужасно и непредсказуемо. Всегда.

Так что представь: вот мне восемьдесят пять и я умираю во сне. После смерти люди ожидают увидеть рай, ад или чистилище, может быть — реинкарнацию, или хотят просто провалиться в долгий сон без сновидений. Не знаю, чего ожидала я. Я надеялась, знаешь ли. Что чем бы это ни было, оно принесет мне покой. Мне казалось, я заслужила немного отдыха. Но вместо этого я снова молода и сижу в каком-то кабинете за столом, напротив парня в белом костюме. И он говорит: «Ребекка Барнс, вы слишком много беспокоитесь. Не желаете беспокоиться на полную ставку?» А я ему: «Я, кажется, свернула не в том месте, где тут у вас жемчужные врата?» И он засмеялся надо мной, все смеялся и смеялся. Отсмеявшись, он взмахнул рукой и открыл что-то вроде портала в земной мир, показав, о ком именно мне предлагается беспокоиться. Я согласилась без раздумий.

У Баки пересохло в горле.

— Что я…

— О, ну так, — она махнула рукой. — Убивал кого-то очень важного. Но под этим я увидела кое-что еще.

Баки потер глаза.

— Отлично, — сказал он. — И что же ты увидела под этим?

— Потерянного мальчика, — ответила она. — Того, кто нуждался во мне.

— Я не твой сын, Бек.

— Я это прекрасно знаю, Джеймс Барнс.

Резкий голос Бекки отозвался эхом в узком коридоре. Баки почувствовал, как раскаянием жжет горло. Он проглотил готовые сорваться с языка извинения, потому что их в любом случае было бы недостаточно.

Между ними повисла тишина. Они шли все дальше и дальше, пока наконец не миновали последние бетонные блоки, и он увидел, что находится в той же самой тюрьме, в которую он попал в первом плену в 1944-ом. Там были сотни мужчин — _больше тысячи_ , вкрадчиво напомнил ему внутренний голос. Эти люди были спасены Стивом. Они воняли. Они были голодны. Они дрожали от холода. И Баки помнил, что где-то еще были те счастливчики, на которых ставили эксперименты.

Бекка не проронила ни слова. Она медленно скользила вокруг, а Баки не отрываясь смотрел на этих солдат. Он узнал нескольких из сто седьмого. Он даже отыскал взглядом Мориту и Дернье. Бекка водила его вокруг, казалось, несколько часов — ноги у него уже болели, а сердце едва билось где-то в тонкой кишке.

— Что мы делаем? — спросил он после того, как стал еле волочить ноги. — Что ты показываешь мне?

— Многие из этих людей умрут, — ответила она. — Остальные… ну, это уже другая история для следующего акта нашей маленькой пьесы.

— О чем ты говоришь? Кто-нибудь обязательно придет за ними. Здесь тысячи людей, и далеко не все из них американцы. Что насчет англичан? Французов?

— Стив пришел, потому что искал тебя. Их никто не собирался спасать тогда, не собирается и теперь. И последствия, Баки — они ужасны.

— Но ты все еще говоришь о Стиве, не обо мне.

— Представим, что Стив выжил в том переулке, — сказала Бекка. — Представим, что он все равно стал Капитаном Америкой. Что, по-твоему, произойдет?

— Он их спасет! Обязательно спасет!

— Нет, Бак.

Бекка взмахнула ладонью, и в воздухе возник небольшой портал. Сквозь него Баки увидел Стива в гастрольном костюме, в этих идиотских лосинах. Когда ему сообщили, что перед ним все, что осталось от сто седьмого пехотного, он даже бровью не повел. Одна из хористок позвала его за кулисы. Там он помог снять костюмы двум, трем, четырем девушкам. Каждая подарила ему долгий поцелуй за старания, и портал закрылся.

— Бред какой-то, — неуверенно произнес Баки. — Он бы спас их. Спас бы.

— Стив, которого ты знаешь — да, — сказала Бекка, и в ее голосе снова зазвучали эти проклятые заботливые нотки. — Но Стиву, которого ты знаешь, было кого спасать.

— Его отец служил в сто седьмом!

— Двадцать пять лет назад.

— Ну и что. Ему это всегда было важно.

— _Ты_ был важен для него, — ответила Бекка. — Ты можешь считать все то, что он сделал, просто благородным поступком. Конечно, это было благородно, но искал он именно тебя. А без тебя… — Она пожала плечами.

— Это… Так не могло быть. Ты показываешь мне что-то не то.

Бекка вздохнула и остановилась перед Джимом Моритой. Он ужасно кашлял и не мог вздохнуть. Баки протянул к нему руку, но она прошла сквозь плечо, которое он пытался ухватить.

— Самое время понять, что ты повлиял на Стива так же, как и он повлиял на тебя. И перестать считать себя злодеем по сравнению с отважным героем.

Морита попытался вдохнуть, захрипел, а потом затих.

— Нет, — произнес Баки. — Господи, нет.

Бекка пронзила его взглядом, и ее глаза были необычайно синими на фоне мрачных сырых клеток Гидры.

— Он хотя бы умирает, — сказала она. — Хотя бы в этом ему повезло.

 

* * *

 

 

Яркая вспышка — и они оказались в светлой ванной комнате. Бекка, сгорбившись, сидела на опущенной крышке унитаза, приложив тряпку к глубокой царапине на брови.

— Что…

— Я здесь, — сказала Бекка.

Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что она сидит в ванне и машет ему рукой — еще совсем юная. Он перевел взгляд обратно на Бекку на унитазе и понял, что та не видела и не слышала его. Она была старше, от уголков ее глаз расходились тонкие линии, на лбу пролегли неглубокие складки.

— Что происходит? — спросил он, опускаясь на колени перед второй Беккой.

Та была такой худой, что, казалось, могла переломиться от простого касания. Она сильнее прижала ткань к ране, но кровь не останавливалась. Рана была серьезной.

Бекка, сидевшая в ванной, ответила:

— У меня не было старшего брата, который научил бы меня драться нечестно. Когда первый муж избил меня, я не врезала ему по яйцам и не сбежала, пока он валялся на полу. Просто осталась и терпела, веря, что это и есть любовь.

— Я убью его.

Бекка фыркнула.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, Бак. Если не считать того, что тебя не существует.

Баки встал и сжал металлический кулак.

— Когда вернемся, я могу задержаться. Сначала этот сукин сын, потом обратно на свидание с Ист-Ривер.

— Нет нужды, — сказала Бекка. — Он спился и умер, не успев состариться. Так даже лучше. У нас есть дела поважнее.

— Что будет с ней?

Баки был не в силах отвернуться. Тонкие пальцы даже не дрожали. Она сидела, уставившись в пол. Грязные волосы выбились из прически. Боковым зрением он увидел, как другая она пожала плечами.

— Она ведет скромную жизнь. Старается для детей. Не плачет на его похоронах в 1963-м, не выходит замуж еще раз. Она переживет всех своих детей.

Баки замер, глядя ей в лицо. Она твердо встретила его взгляд.

— В настоящем мире твоя жизнь была лучше.

— Для нее это и есть настоящий мир. Миров — бессчетное количество, Бак, и это один из них.

— Просто… просто скажи, что твоя жизнь была лучше.

— Да. В моей жизни было много счастья.

Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на другую Бекку. Увидел свое отражение в зеркале над ней. Он был похож на сестру.

 

* * *

 

Союз, Гидра, Америка, Щ.И.Т. Неважно, чей флаг висел в углу, главное не менялось: человек, лишенный разума — человек, привязанный к креслу.

— Господи, — сказал Баки, обходя кресло по кругу. — Что на этот раз?

Мужчина не двигался, его лицо было закрыто, а в руки воткнуты иглы. Он молчал, а на его коже высыхали капли пота. Он мерз — его тело было покрыто мурашками. Люди в лаборатории сновали вокруг, нажимая кнопки и делая пометки. Когда человек в кресле задрожал от холода, никто не озаботился тем, чтобы укрыть его.

— Ты же не думал, что программа по созданию Зимнего Солдата закончилась на тебе? — спросила Бекка. Баки нахмурился, и она пожала плечами. — Ладно, возможно, так было в твоем мире. Но это — совсем другое дело, Бак. Здесь никто не прерывал эксперименты Гидры и не спасал их подопытных. В этом мире окончание войны и смерть Гитлера никак не отразились на Гидре.

— Дома у них был только я, — тихо сказал Баки.

Рот Бекки изогнулся, но это не было улыбкой. Она повернулась, и Баки проследил ее взгляд, обращенный на человека в кресле.

Женщина в лабораторном халате протянула руку, чтобы снять с его головы устройство для когнитивной рекалибровки, и кресло вернулось в нормальное положение. Баки знал это лицо. Он знал этого человека.

— Кто…

— Извини, братишка.

— Дуган. — Слово вылетело изо рта помимо его воли, словно это имя помнило только тело, но не разум. — Дум-Дум.

Воспоминания так нахлынули на него, что это ощущалось физически. Баки забыл, как дышать. Дум-Дум Дуган, который в плену у Гидры закинул руку Баки на плечи, пока тот дрожал от голода и холода в ожидании смерти. Дум-Дум Дуган — здоровяк, который увидел его первый раз в своей жизни, крепко сжал и сказал: «Встряхнись, парень, мы уделаем этих сволочей так, что не забудут нас до самой встречи в аду». Дум-Дум Дуган, который решил, что Баки — его друг, прежде чем тот смог хоть чем-то заслужить эту дружбу. Дум-Дум Дуган, который напомнил ему — хотя бы немного — то, чего Баки лишился, уйдя на войну без лучшего друга.

— Статус, — сказала на русском женщина в белом халате. Дум-Дум не ответил, и она несколько раз ударила его по щекам, пока они не заалели. — Статус, — повторила она.

— Огнестрельное ранение, по касательной, левый бицепс, — без выражения проговорил Дум-Дум. — Сломаны ребра, два, слева. Восстанавливаются.

— Очень хорошо. — Она похлопала его по колену и отступила назад. — Встать.

Дум-Дум встал. Из-за ее спины вышел мужчина, и она отодвинулась, давая ему надеть на Дум-Дума металлический ошейник с цепью. Они вывели Дум-Дума из лаборатории. Баки последовал за ними, и Бекка двинулась следом.

У Баки скрутило живот, пока он следил за тем, как, как Дум-Дума помещают в криогенную камеру. Он смотрел в глаза Дугану, пока ученые закрывали дверь камеры и нажимали на кучу кнопок. Лицо Дум-Дума не исказилось от страха, когда ему приказали закрыть глаза. Оно вообще ничего не выражало.

Ученые покинули комнату и выключили свет. Баки захотелось разбить свою голову об эти стены.

— Пошли, — услышал он голос Бекки. — Дорога ждет, все дела.

— Он не заслужил такого.

Баки побрел, следуя за слабо очерченным в темноте контуром сестры.

— Конечно.

— Это несправедливо.

— Естественно.

— И это все, что ты можешь сказать? Какого черта ты так спокойна? — Баки пнул ее, но нога прошла сквозь ее тело, хотя и в том месте, где должна была располагаться задница. Это его немного удовлетворило.

— Тебе поможет, если я буду волноваться?

— Да пошла ты, Бек.

— Тебе не все равно.

— Что?

— Тебе не все равно, что с твоими друзьями.

— Ну. Да. — Он скорчил ей гримасу в темноте. Разве смысл дружбы не в этом?

— Хм.

— Что?

— Ничего.

— _Что?_

— Забудь.

Баки бессильно зарычал. Если бы он мог прикоснуться к ней, то дергал бы за этот чертов хвост, пока она с криками не взмолится о пощаде.

— Бек, Богом клянусь.

— Парни, которые любили покрасоваться так же, как и ты, обычно плевать хотели на всех остальных.

Баки открыл рот, но ему нечего было возразить. Теперь они шагали по крыше где-то в Англии, судя по архитектуре. Здесь был и Зимний Солдат, обозревающий окрестности через прицел снайперской винтовки. Только этот Зимний Солдат не был Дум-Думом. Потому что этот Зимний Солдат был чернокожим. Баки нахмурился и придвинулся ближе, как будто это повышало возможность увидеть что-нибудь под маской. Повернувшись к Бекке за подсказкой, он обнаружил ее парящей на самом краю крыши. Бекка смотрела вниз. Зимний Солдат приготовился выстрелить. Сердце Баки бешено заколотилось, и он подтянулся повыше, чтобы увидеть цель.

Он посмотрел вниз и увидел Пегги Картер. Она была немного старше, немного жестче, но все еще столь же красивая, как и в тот день, когда переглядывалась со Стивом в баре, шикарно одетая и ослепительная. Она говорила с человеком в форме полковника, и подчиненным из них был явно он. Дыхание перехватило, но в тот момент, когда он набросился на Зимнего Солдата и тщетно попытался помешать ему, Пегги уже рухнула на мостовую, люди вокруг нее начали кричать.

Баки смотрел, как Зимний Солдат неторопливо складывает винтовку. Закончив, он вынул коммуникатор и снял маску. Камуфляжная краска и застывшее выражение лица не помешали Баки узнать этого человека.

— Задание выполнено, — сообщил Зимний Солдат на русском.

Через шум помех раздался другой голос:

— Жди в точке эвакуации Б, товарищ. Твоя страна благодарит тебя.

Зимний Солдат убрал коммуникатор в карман и начал спускаться с крыши.

— Это был Гейб, — сказал Баки, когда тот ушел. — Гейб Джонс.

Гейб — обаятельный симпатяга, очаровавший всех французских девчонок. Гейб — благородный настолько, что даже тогда не изменил своей любимой, ждавшей его дома. Когда-то давно Баки подумал, что Гейб, должно быть, догадался о них со Стивом и старался защитить их, как мог. Он был, как сказала бы его мать, молодчина.

— Боюсь, что да, — отозвалась Бекка.

— Бекка. Сколько здесь всего Зимних Солдат? Сколько из них — мои друзья?

— Слишком много, Бак.

Она проплыла мимо. Ему показалось, он ощутил тепло, исходящее от ее тела, но, скорее всего, — только в своем воображении.

— Пошли, — сказала она. — Мы еще не закончили.

— Мы в аду?

Бекка замерла и обернулась. Ее лицо исказилось непониманием. Баки сглотнул и выдавил из себя улыбку. Получилось с трудом. Он сунул руки в карманы и перекатился с пятки на носок.

— Я все-таки сделал это, да? — спросил он. — Сбросился с того моста, попал в ад и теперь остаток вечности буду смотреть, как мучаются все, кого я любил. Ничего не скажешь, фантазия у Большого Парня что надо.

Вздох Бекки должен был выражать всю тяжесть переносимых ей страданий, но вышло неубедительно.

— Большой парень — это саксофонист, а не божество, — сказала она. — Ну, для большинства. Достанем тебе пластинку, когда вернемся.

— …Что?

— Хватит, Бак. Ты только тянешь время.

— Я уже все понял. Можно закончить.

— Да ну? И что же ты понял?

— Вы меня пытаете. Это все пытка. — Он передернул плечами. — Я бы предпочел огонь и серу, честно говоря. Их я пережил бы спокойнее. Так что… — он поднял руку, — просто повтори этот свой фокус и отправь меня в обычный ад.

Бекка посмотрела на него с безграничной жалостью и снова отвернулась.

— Прости, Бак, — ответила она. — Ничего ты не понял. Пошли.

Они шли и шли, и Баки не мог точно сказать, на что был похож окружающий их пейзаж. В конце концов они вновь оказались в лаборатории Гидры и увидели, как еще один Зимний Солдат уничтожает целую группу ученых. На этот раз Баки не понадобилось и секунды, чтобы узнать Джеймса Фэлсворта, а Джеймсу Фэлсворту не понадобилось и секунды, чтобы сломать две шеи и несколько бедренных костей, которые теперь точно было не восстановить. Звуки, которые он издавал, были не человеческими — это был крик пойманного зверя, от отчаяния готового уничтожить самого себя, если так он сможет уничтожить свои цепи. Его громкое рычание и вопли ученых отдавались дрожью в теле Баки, скручивая изнутри все, что там еще оставалось. Хаос заполнил его слух и его разум, вытеснив собой все мысли, и каким-то образом добрался даже до зрения: он не видел ничего, кроме глаз Зимнего Солдата, паники и крови.

Три дротика с транквилизаторами свалили Зимнего Солдата на пол, и Александр Пирс, слишком молодой для того, чтобы быть настолько хладнокровным, прошелся вокруг поверженного тела Солдата. Его сопровождали два вооруженных человека. Он остановился перед мужчиной в белом халате. Ученый был запачкан кровью и дрожал так сильно, что его зубы стучали.

— Его программа была нестабильной с самого начала, — произнес Пирс. — Мы не можем позволить себе такой риск.

Медицинский персонал тем временем уже роился по комнате, унося мертвых и раненых.

— Сэр, при всем уважении…

— Так начинают, когда хотят сказать: «Пожалуйста, выслушайте мои оправдания».

Ученый закрыл рот и уткнулся подбородком в грудь. Он попытался унять дрожь в руках, но у него не получилось.

— Расскажи мне, из-за чего произошел сбой на этот раз, — сказал Пирс. Он заложил руки в карманы и наклонил голову, приподняв брови: воплощение внимания. — Сделай это коротко и ясно, Рамзи.

— Целью был школьный учитель, — ответил ученый. — Дети были сопутствующим ущербом. Ему это... не понравилось.

— Он не должен решать, что ему нравится, а что нет, — отрезал Пирс. — Он должен молча выполнять приказы. Вы сделали что-то не так.

— Сэр, нам нужно только найти верную комбинацию…

— Двадцать пять лет неудач, неубедительных улучшений и убогих оправданий вашего отдела, — сказал Пирс. — Пора заканчивать с этим.

— Сэр, при всем у-уважении, он один из лучших канди…

— _Это —_ провалившийся эксперимент, и теперь он окончен.

Пирс, не сводя глаз с трясущегося Рамзи, протянул руку к одному из своих телохранителей. В его ладонь опустился пистолет. Не меняя доброжелательного выражения лица, он выпустил три пули в голову Зимнего Солдата. Рамзи судорожно сглотнул. Пирс вернул пистолет телохранителю, неторопливо вытер руки платком и перешагнул через истекающего кровью Зимнего Солдата, уходя.

Баки хотел пойти за ним. Баки хотел вырвать его пульсирующее сердце и затолкать ему в горло. Баки хотел упасть к его ногам и позволить гладить себя по волосам, слушая благодарности за ту услугу, которую он оказывает миру. Баки скрутило изнутри, и его снова стошнило — на этот раз только желчью. Бекка подлетела к нему. Он почти почувствовал прикосновение ее руки к своей спине — легкое покалывание, не сильнее взмаха крыльев мотылька.

— К семидесятым, — сказала она, — Гидра полностью контролирует мировую безопасность, а Пирс стремительно взлетает по карьерной лестнице. Гораздо проще сеять ужас, когда экономика в упадке.

— И с личной армией из рабов.

— Это тоже, — тихо подтвердила Бекка.

— Скажи мне, что здесь он умер в мучениях. — Баки не обращал внимания на то, что его голос дрожал, что он умолял ее. — Скажи мне, что это было больно и унизительно и… — Его тело скрутило спазмом, но внутри уже не осталось ничего.

— Я плохо умею врать, Бак, — нежно сказала Бекка. Он снова почувствовал призрачное ощущение ее касания. — Пошли.

— Господи, есть _еще?_ Я не могу больше, Бек. Сдаюсь. Пощади.

— Совсем немного осталось, обещаю, — ответила Бекка. — И после этого я верну тебя домой. Я верну тебя домой, Баки.

Баки потер лицо и почувствовал влагу под пальцами.

 

* * *

 

Когда мир снова сросся вокруг него, Баки обнаружил себя в школе. Хотя на школу это походило не совсем.

В классах сидели дети от трех до пятнадцати лет. Не было болтовни. Не было смеха. Не звучали высокие детские голоса — только отрывистые фразы и приказы взрослых. Стрельба по мишеням, изучение иностранных языков, разнообразные уроки рукопашного боя, и, как ни странно, занятия театрального мастерства. В некоторых кабинетах детей пытали, а если они кричали, их наказывали еще больше. Баки следовал за Беккой по коридорам, смотря во все помещения. Окруженный детьми, он не мог найти ничего по-настоящему детского в этих стенах.

— Что это? — спросил он наконец. — Что мы тут делаем?

— Это следующая стадия проекта «Зимний Солдат», — сказала Бекка.

Баки подавил накатившую тошноту. Ему и без этого хватало поводов на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Они еще дети.

— После провала с Фэлсвортом было решено, что лучшим солдатом будет тот, кто никогда не имел социальных связей и надоедливых моральных принципов. Их, оказывается, не так-то просто стереть, и они мешают выполнять приказы. Промывание мозгов, как выяснилось, способно не на все.

 _Зимний Солдат смотрит на падающего человека._ _У этого человека лицо, от которого свербит в голове, скручивает желудок._ _Этот человек освободил его из-под упавшей балки и отбросил свой щит, когда Зимний Солдат занес руку для смертельного удара._ _Этот человек сказал: «Ты мой друг», и безымянное нечто глубоко внутри Зимнего Солдата вцепилось когтями в легкие, словно дикий зверь, рвущийся из клетки._

 _Зимний Солдат смотрит на падающего человека, и у него нет приказа, нет задания, нет ничего, кроме ноющего чувства необходимости сорваться за ним на тысячу футов вниз, в речную воду._ _Это команда, которой он не может ослушаться._ _Он солдат, и он повинуется приказам._ _Он не имеет права сомневаться в них._

Баки протер глаза и прошел прямо сквозь Бекку.

— Эй!

— Прости, — сказал он. Он остановился и вопросительно приподнял брови. Она кивнула в сторону очередного класса. Баки заставил себя войти в эту дверь, Бекка прошла за ним.

За длинным столом сидели двое взрослых, сцепив пальцы в замок. Перед ними стоял долговязый мальчик с угловатым подростковым телом и невысокая стройная девочка с рыжими волосами и безжизненными глазами.

— Наталья, — произнес Баки. Он повернулся к Бекке: — Это Красная Комната? Я… Я тренировал ее там, но здесь все выглядит по-другому.

— Это 1998-й, — ответила Бекка. — И Красной Комнаты никогда не существовало, потому что Гидра уже сделала все за русских, ни от кого не скрываясь.

— Но ее жизнь… здесь она практически та же.

— Когда ты ее тренировал, что вы делали?

— Стрельба, — сказал Баки. — Крав-мага. Английский.

— И?

Баки стиснул зубы.

— Была… нежность. У нас с ней. Я этим не горжусь.

— Может, стоило бы.

— Ей не давали выбора. Она была рабыней.

— Как и ты. Возможно, это было единственное, что вы выбрали сами. Возможно, это было единственное светлое воспоминание у вас обоих. Возможно, именно это дало ей силы спастись, когда пришло время.

— Я не запомнил.

— Но она запомнила.

Бекка снова кивнула в сторону Натальи, и Баки заставил себя посмотреть туда.

Она неподвижно стояла с прямой спиной, сложив руки сзади. Мальчик рядом с ней сутулился и ерзал.

— Вы понимаете свою ошибку? — спросила женщина, сидящая за столом.

— Да, мэм, — хором ответили мальчик и Наталья.

— Объясните ее.

— Эти тела принадлежат не нам, а государству, — сказала Наталья, как будто читая по книге.

— У нас нет мнений и желаний, — сказал мальчик.

— Мы оскверняем государственную собственность, когда выполняем несанкционированные действия с этими телами.

— И мы должны компенсировать государству эти несанкционированные действия.

— Верно, — произнес мужчина. — И что же нужно государству?

— Кровь, — ответила Наталья недрогнувшим голосом. Долей секунды позже мальчик пробормотал то же самое.

— Номер 84-501, — сказала женщина, — и Номер 84-589, любой из вас мог бы стать отличным агентом. К сожалению, вы позволили своим слабостям поколебать вашу преданность великому делу Гидры. Начинайте.

Мальчик начал поединок, но явно не в полную силу. Он сцепился с Натальей. Его отличный хук правой сломал ей нос, кровь брызнула на пол, но Наталья, казалось, совсем не почувствовала боли. В конце концов она подпрыгнула и зажала его голову своими бедрами. Мальчик до крови царапал ее бедра и ноги, но его лицо постепенно становилось фиолетовым, а белки глаз заполнялись красным от лопающихся сосудов. Он рухнул на колени. Наталья с каменным лицом освободила его из захвата, беззвучно спрыгнула на пол и, вытянув тонкие руки, с небрежной грацией свернула ему шею. Мальчик безжизненно свалился на пол, а Наталья встала навытяжку напротив стола. Она дышала абсолютно спокойно.

— Мои поздравления, Номер 84-501, — сказал мужчина за столом. — Смените одежду и возвращайтесь на занятия по китайскому. Мы предоставим вам записку для товарища Ся.

— Да, сэр,— ответила она. — Благодарю, сэр.

Комната померкла, и Баки вновь последовал за Беккой.

— Она стала жемчужиной проекта «Зимний Солдат», — заговорила Бекка после продолжительного молчания. — Идеальный оперативник. Не колеблется. Не идет на уступки. Она не провалит ни одного задания.

— Она чудовище.

— Она то, во что ее превратили. Можно ли винить ее за это?

Баки потряс головой. Можно ли винить тонкую ветку, которую кто-то заточил резать как нож?

 

* * *

 

Бекка повела его сквозь тесную толпу большого города. Здания вокруг были однообразными и невзрачными, так что Баки не мог даже сказать, в какой стране они находятся, не то что определить сам город. Вокруг буднично суетились люди. Некоторые улыбались. Большинство выглядели измученными таким количеством людей. Иногда попадались парочки: одни спорили, другие держались за руки.

— Что ты видишь? — спросила Бекка.

— Людей. Город. Ничего интересного.

— Хорошо, чего ты не видишь?

Баки поморщился ей в затылок и попытался догнать. Ходить пешком оказалось не так удобно, как парить.

— Архитектурных примет, — сказал он. — Разных названий улиц.

— _Кого_ ты не видишь?

Баки осмотрел толпу. Кого он должен был увидеть? Зимнего Солдата? Таких здесь не было. Ни Натальи, ни Дум-Дума, ни Гейба.

Или кого-нибудь похожего на Гейба.

— Хм, — он прочистил горло. — Все эти люди белые.

— Точно.

— Ну, так мы в Европе? Но где тогда старинные здания? Европейским городам по несколько сотен лет. Это…

— Ты видел город, даже в Европе, в котором не было бы людей других национальностей? Туристов, путешественников, иммигрантов, их потомков?

Баки почувствовал вспышку жара в области шеи.

— Гидра… устраняет то, что ей угрожает, — проговорил он. — Гидра родилась внутри нацистской партии.

— Так кого мы тут не видим, братишка?

— О боже, Бек. Боже мой.

— Говори.

— Я не хочу.

— Давай, Бак.

— Евреев. — Баки говорил, и ему не хватало воздуха. — Цыган. Геев. Чернокожих. Азиатов. Всех, кто не белый, и всех, кто недостаточно белый. Несогласных. Оппозиционеров. Людей, которые поклоняются не тому. Людей, которые думают не так, как надо.

— Рай Гидры, — сказала Бекка. Она поднялась над толпой и медленно обернулась вокруг, как будто оценивая. — Идеальный порядок, если это можно так назвать.

Вдруг женщина на тротуаре вскрикнула и упала на землю. Пуля превратила ее затылок в кашу, и густая кровь растекалась вокруг ее тела. Послышались вздохи, но потом наступила тишина, как только словно из ниоткуда появились люди в полном боевом снаряжении и утащили тело. После этого все рекламные щиты и большие телевизионные экраны, на которых до этого показывали рекламу, ожили и заполнились изображениями лица Александра Пирса, иссохшего, но сохранившего свой пронзительный взгляд. Эти изображения заполнили все свободное место между зданиями, заполнили все поле зрения Баки. Раздался его голос, и Баки пробила дрожь.

— Хайль Гидра, — произнес Пирс. Он выдержал паузу, и все вокруг Баки, вся толпа ответила ему. Пирс улыбнулся. — Ваша безопасность важна для нас. Ваша безопасность — это все, что имеет значение. Порядок для нас на первом месте. Ваше правительство благодарит вас за то, что вы — добропорядочные граждане нашего мира. Я горжусь каждым из вас. Хайль Гидра.

— Хайль Гидра, — отозвались все люди вокруг Баки. Кто-то произнес это тише, кто-то громче, не в унисон. От этого звука у Баки закружилась голова, и он оступился, сам не понимая почему, а экраны вокруг замерцали, возвращаясь к своим предыдущим изображениям.

— Это запись, — пояснила Бекка, когда он вышел в открытое место на обочине и опустил голову к коленям. — Она включается каждый раз, когда кого-то устраняют на улице. Для поддержания морального духа.

— Я понял, — сказал Баки.

— Всегда будут люди, которые угрожают Гидре, — продолжала Бекка. — Но всегда будут и тысячи Зимних Солдат, и алгоритмы проекта «Озарение». Людям негде укрыться от такого. Это мир без надежды.

— Восстание, — произнес Баки, хотя тут же понял, что это слово здесь не имело смысла. — Революция.

Бекка пожала плечами. Это выглядело не как безразличие, которое Баки ошибочно видел вначале. Скорее, это был жест человека, который потерял уже слишком много, чтобы мечтать о чем-то лучшем.

— Они даже не знают таких слов, — сказала она. — А если узнают… — Она изобразила тремя пальцами пистолет и приставила его к виску. — Пиф-паф.

— Как нам это исправить? Как остановить их?

Бекка улыбнулась ему, грустно и ласково, как старуха, услышавшая милую, но невероятно наивную глупость от своего внука. Баки подумал, что так оно и есть. Она жила достаточно, чтобы успеть состариться. Она знала о мире больше него — об этом мире и о том, откуда они прибыли. Она прожила те долгие годы, которые он провел в криокамере, или отслеживая хороших людей, чтобы убить их, или тренируя других делать то же самое. Он существовал, окруженный кровью и смертью, но существование не было жизнью. Существование не было пониманием.

— Я рада, что ты хочешь исправить это, — сказала она. — Но, боюсь, мы ничего не можем сделать для них. Просто без тебя мир становится таким.

Баки почувствовал, что близок к обмороку, вся его кровь отхлынула куда-то в ноги.

— Один человек не может быть настолько важен, — сказал он. — Я не могу быть так важен. Люди, которых я убил…

— Люди, которых тебе приказали убить, взяв тебя в плен и промыв мозги, — это капля в море по сравнению с убийством миллиардов, которое произошло бы, если бы ты не существовал, если бы не стал Зимним Солдатом, если бы ты не любил Стива, Наташу и себя.

— Это не так, — прошептал Баки.

— Ты так жесток к себе, Баки, — ответила Бекка. — Интересно, винил бы ты Дум-Дума, Гейба, Фэлсворта или Наташу так же, как ты винишь себя?

— Это другое.

— Почему?

— Я не… просто другое, понятно?

— Потому что ты должен был быть сильнее. Потому что ты должен был найти силы и прекратить все это.

— Да. Да.

— Но в их случае виноваты были не они.

— Это не одно и то же.

— А Стив?

— Что?

— Есть мир, где он срывается с поезда вместо тебя и Гидра получает его. Ему стоило быть умнее? Он должен был найти способ сопротивляться пыткам, стиранию памяти и Стокгольмскому синдрому? Разве есть его вина в том, что они использовали его тело?

Все стало расплываться из-за слез, и Баки тряхнул головой. Он думал, что ужасно было наблюдать за смертью и порабощением своих друзей. Все это было ничем в сравнении с той жгучей болью, которая пронзила его сердце, когда он представил Стива в руках Золы, у ног Пирса, с пистолетом в руке, который бы отнимал его человечность с каждым новым выстрелом. Баки напряг горло, но не cмог произнести ни слова. Бекка встала на колени рядом с ним.

— Никто не просит тебя все забыть, будто ничего не было, — сказала она. — Но тебе можно освободить себя от этого груза. Тебе можно быть человеком. Тебе можно быть счастливым, Бак.

— Я так устал, — ответил Баки. — Я так сильно устал.

— Я знаю, — отозвалась Бекка. — Но ты спасал мир. Это нервная работенка.

Баки фыркнул и почесал лицо.

— Не спасал, — пробурчал он.

— А по-моему, все так и есть. Я знаю, что это… слабое утешение. Но твои мучения избавили от страданий миллиарды людей в нашем мире. Как я уже говорила, наш офис в долгу перед тобой.

Она махнула рукой, и сквозь появившийся портал Баки увидел Стива, который одновременно собирал сумку и метался по квартире, пытаясь навести какое-то подобие порядка, пока Сэм Уилсон стоял в середине этого вихря, подняв свои большие руки.

— Я просто хочу сказать, что этот парень попросил тебя оставить его в покое, и, возможно, стоит уважать его личное пространство, — произнес Уилсон.

— Ты не видел его глаз, Сэм, — ответил Стив. — Кто, как не ты, должен понять, что человека, который так выглядит, нельзя бросать одного.

— Ты не можешь быть всем для него, и ты не должен винить себя за это. Ты слишком близок к нему для той помощи, которая ему нужна, поэтому он отказывается. Хватит быть героем в любой ситуации, Стив. Это выматывает тебя.

Стив остановился напротив него, придерживая рукой наполовину заполненную сумку. Он посмотрел Уилсону прямо в глаза.

— Это он мой герой, Сэм, — сказал он. — Был им и останется. И ничто в мире не заставит меня бросить его. Я найду его, и пусть он кричит на меня, пусть выцарапает мне глаза — я останусь с ним. Я буду бороться за него. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь помогать, но это моя обязанность.

Уилсон выдержал взгляд Стива.

— Ты знаешь меня, кэп, — наконец произнес он. — Останусь здесь и буду ждать твоих приказов.

Баки закрыл глаза, а открыл их, уже стоя на Бруклинском мосту. Носки его ботинок висели в воздухе, и Бекка парила рядом, изучая его тем самым взглядом старого человека, который слишком много повидал. Небо было окрашено в глубокий лавандовый цвет, хотя солнце еще не взошло. Только лучи над горизонтом выдавали его. Баки ухватился за железную балку крепче.

— Я не знаю, как это делать, — сказал он. — Как жить.

— Просто передвигай ноги по очереди, — ответила Бекка.

— Я рад. Я рад, что видел все это.

Бекка улыбнулась. Поднялся легкий ветер, и она покачнулась, немного поблекнув.

— Бекка. Ты там в порядке?

— Все хорошо, Бак. Я буду присматривать за тобой.

— Я… спасибо тебе.

— Найди остальных моих детей и послушай с ними Большого Босса. Ходи в походы и смотри телевизор с их детьми. И покачай на колене их внуков, как полагается хорошему прапрадядюшке.

— Мне жаль… Мне жаль, что меня не было рядом с тобой.

— Все хорошо, братишка, — подмигнула Бекка. — Передавай привет Стиву от меня.

Над рекой разлился солнечный свет, и Бекка исчезла. Вода блестела, в ней зажигались сотни тысяч крохотных огоньков, и Баки ничего не мог с собой поделать: он смеялся, и смех больно царапал, словно ржавчина, и он рыдал, и ему было очень, очень хорошо.

 

* * *

 

Солнце взошло, и Баки медленно пошел по тротуару в сторону Бруклина. На мосту становилось все больше автомобилей, несколько людей вышли на утреннюю пробежку. Мир выглядел ярким и добрым, в воздухе пахло свежестью и осенью, а приближающийся Бруклин выглядел старым приятелем, широко распахнувшим руки для приветствия. С каждым шагом он становился все выше и выше.

Когда Баки сошел с моста на Адамс-Стрит, рев мотоцикла заставил его поднять взгляд. Разумеется, это был Стив. Он ехал навстречу — без шлема, потому что дорожные законы не для него. От его вида у Баки перевернулось сердце, а Стив весь просиял, едва заметив его. Он посмотрел по сторонам, развернулся посреди дороги и подъехал прямо к Баки.

— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — сказал Стив, дыша немного чаще обычного. — Подбросить куда-нибудь?

— Знаешь, — откликнулся Баки, — я мог бы подумать насчет тех собраний для ветеранов, про которые все время болтает твой друг.

Стив одарил его широкой улыбкой и, кажется, был готов расплакаться, но прокашлялся и сказал:

— Я думаю, это отличная идея, Бак.

— Или, например, заменить это на что-нибудь понормальнее, — он помахал левой рукой.

— Это тоже можно, — ответил Стив.

— Но сначала позавтракаем?

— Я знаю местечко, где делают отличные вафли. Настоящий кленовый сироп, работают круглосуточно, чертовски неприветливый персонал.

— Все как я люблю, — сказал Баки.

— Запрыгивай, сопляк.

Уголки рта Баки приподнялись, и Стив уставился на него своими большими глазами. Он подошел к мотоциклу, но прежде чем сесть, наклонился и прижался губами к щеке Стива. Когда он отстранился, порозовевший Стив недоуменно заморгал.

— Спасибо… за то, что ты есть, — сказал ему Баки.

— Я… Да пожалуйста.

— Можно я поцелую тебя?

Кадык прошелся вверх-вниз по горлу Стива, и затем он коротко кивнул.

Баки поцеловал его, и Стив притянул его рукой за шею, с тихим стоном приоткрыв рот. От легких прикосновений его языка, таких долгожданных, по спине Баки будто пробежали искры.

Словно подул легкий ветер, подхватывая листья. Словно он заново ожил.

 

Конец

 

 

 

 


End file.
